Protection
by SniffleKins
Summary: This story was inspired bu Life is Beautiful.


"RUN!!!!" I yelled as I rushed my family out of the house. "THERE IN THE BACK!!!!!!"

I rushed my family into the front as fast as I could before I heard the windows in the back crashing. I rushed my family into the car as fast as fast as I could. We started driving along the road when suddenly a very big, what seemed like a giant torso with arms, came and hit my car with great force. The car turned over on its side, and went skidding along the road.

"Is everyone all right!?" I asked I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Ya"

"Yep"

"Kind of"

"no"

I looked back and saw that my 16 year old son's leg was severely cut in several different places.

"Okay, everyone out of the car. Ill help Chris." I said, still trying to unbuckle my seatbelt.

My wife got out of the car and then cut my seatbelt with her pocketknife. When I was helping Chris, my 16 year old son, out of the car, I saw one of those…those…those things come at us. I yelled to my family to run, and that's what they did. I was rushing to get him out of the car. I finally got him out through the sunroof. That thing that was chasing us came running at my son and bit his opened wound. I hit him off of him and stepped on his throat, and a surprisingly fair amount of blood came out of him. When I was trying to get him to get up, he kept saying his stomach hurt.

"What a great time for a stomach ache!" I yelled sarcastically, trying to cheer him up a little.

"No, dad. I'm serious." He whimpered. He started throwing up hysterically and I started to back away a little bit.

"C'mon, Chris. All we have to do is make it to New York. It's only a couple hours drive away." I said to him, starting to get a little worried. I started to back away just a little bit more when I noticed him starting to bloat up. He just kept getting bigger and bigger, getting all these boils on his body. He couldn't form words anymore, just these weird gurgles kept coming out of his mouth. I ran up to him trying to see if he was still breathing, when he attacked, or tried to attack me. He started trying to grab my feet so I started to run away. When I was a good distance away from him I looked back at him. He got up and was running towards me, his big bloated body jiggling on the way when he tripped on a rock, and he hit the ground, then he exploded. It was horrible. Seeing my son just go out like that. When I saw them coming closer, I just turned around and started running towards my family.

"Where's Chris?" asked my wife.

I silently shook my head back and forth. My wife sat down on a nearby bench and started crying. I wife saw them coming and was trying to get her to run away, but she wouldn't budge. The creatures got close so I backed away screaming at her to come, but she just wouldn't move. One of them bit her on the arm, and her hair started growing really long. She kind of fell over on the ground and let out a mixture of a groan and a cry. I had no choice but to run away.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!!!" I yelled as I rushed my boys towards…well, anywhere that was safe. That place happened to be in New York.

"Dad?" Asked my six year old son Will. "Where's mom and Chris?"

"Ummmm…" I stalled for a second. "Mom is helping Chris with his leg. They will be with us in a little bit."

As I was trying to explain what happened to my wife and son to my other sons Riely, 14, and Austin, 15, a tongue came from a rooftop and grabbed Austin by the waist. It started dragging him towards a weird, half creature, half monster thing. I started running after him, but I was to late. The creature bit him and he let out a horrifying wail. On of his arms started growing to abnormal sizes and his other seemed to be shrinking a little bit. His whole left side of his body was growing bigger then his right. I grabbed will and told Riely to follow me.

"Dad?" asked Will again. "Where did Austin go?"

I stalled again. "Were playing tag right now, and if you let those men in costumes tag you, your our. Austin, Chris, and mom are all out right now. All you have to do is not get tagged all the way to New York. You get a big prize if you make it with ought getting tagged, so lets go."

"Okay daddy!" he giggled as we ran towards the freeway. As soon as I heard that giggle, a little part of me died on the inside. I knew that I would have to do anything to get to New York alive and well. A couple hours later, as we were walking down the freeway, I saw a hooded figure standing about 50 meters away from us. He bent down and lunged high in the air. I whispered run to Riely. He started running but the figure jumped on him and started tearing him apart. I started running the other way.

"Riely just got tagged, so now he's out." I said to Will who giggle again and said "That means were winning." "That's right," I said again. "That's right."


End file.
